


Bright Future

by Varewulf



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Wholesome, Yuri, it's the future zura!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 04:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Just some short, fluffy, wholesome Ruby/Hanamaru content for the upcoming season.





	Bright Future

**Author's Note:**

> I tried all day to come up with some interesting idea to write, maybe try a new pairing, or revisit an old story, or do something a little ambitious, but I came up dry.  
> So instead I fell back on familiar, comfy ground, and wrote a tiny scene that came to mind. Had considered writing it longer, but it seemed to work so well on its own that I'm just posting it like this.

"Ruby-chan, Ruby-chan, Ruby-chan! Are they turning on the lights yet, zura?" Hanamaru was practically bouncing with excitement.

Ruby checked her phone again. "There's still another ten minutes left, Hanamaru-chan," she said. Hanamaru's excitement level didn't seem to change at all, though.

The sun had already gone down, and it was getting dark quickly. But that was the point, as they had come to Numazu's shopping district so Hanamaru could witness this event. Though as the daylight faded, so did the temperature drop.

"Hanamaru-chan, we should go somewhere a little more sheltered," Ruby said as she pulled on her red knitted gloves. She had made them herself, and even had a matching yellow pair for Hanamaru, that she handed over. Doing the fingers had been tricky, but she felt it was worth it.

"No way, zura! This is the best view," Hanamaru insisted. "And what if they turn them on early, zura!?" They were just standing at the end of the district, and while it was true they could see down the whole street, there were also people walking all around. The two of them were kinda in the way, and Ruby was worried about someone bumping into them. "Oh, thank you, zura," Hanamaru said as she noticed the gloves she was being offered. She looked really cute as she put them on.

"But Hanamaru-chan..." Ruby started to say, but Hanamaru was vibrating now, so Ruby decided to leave her be. Only five minutes left. She had prepared for this maybe happening, and fished two pairs of pink ear muffs from her handbag. "Here," she said fondly as she handed one pair over, and then put on her own.

Hanamaru was so worried about taking her eyes off of the street that she fumbled a bit when putting them on. Ruby sighed a little, but she couldn't help smiling as she helped Hanamaru get them on right. It wasn't often she saw her this enraptured. "Your scarf is coming loose," Ruby said, as she reached up to carefully tighten it back up properly. Hanamaru nuzzled gently against Ruby's hands, but still didn't dare look away.

Only one minute left when Ruby was satisfied that she'd gotten all her preparations done. Her nose was a little chilly, but otherwise she was feeling nice and toasty. She reached for one of Hanamaru's fidgety hands, and enveloped it with her own. Thankfully she had gotten the gloves just the right thickness, so it didn't feel awkward to hold hands with them on. That had been a worry. Glove or not, she put her other hand into her coat pocket.

Hanamaru very briefly glanced down, and squeezed Ruby's hand before locking her eyes forward again. There wasn't any sort of official countdown, but it should happen any second now, so the two of them just waited.

Then suddenly: Every light decoration mounted and strung down the street started turning on. It began at their end, and spread its way down the whole street. The Christmas lights were officially lit for the season.

"It's the future, zuraaaaaa~" Hanamaru said with a voice filled with genuine awe. Her eyes sparkled as the lights reflected in them.

Ruby giggled at Hanamaru's childlike sense of wonder. It would be fascinating to see the world through those amber eyes. "Come on, let's get some hot chocolate," Ruby said, and tugged on Hanamaru's arm. There was a café nearby that she and Dia had gone to a few times.

"Zura!" Hanamaru exclaimed excitedly, and followed Ruby's lead. Their breath was making tiny clouds of mist. It was a marvellous time to be alive and in love.


End file.
